Completely Hopeless
by Aurora of the Moon
Summary: Ever since Bakura left Ryou. Y.Marik has been getting close to Ryou. A Little too close for Bakura's liking so he decides comes back... 2 years later. However Bakura doesn't realize the tiny crush Malik has on him Y. MarikxRyou, MalikxBakura
1. This is My Life

Chapter 1: This is My Life  
  
Summary: Ever since Bakura left Ryou. Y.Marik has been getting close to Ryou. A Little too close for Bakura's liking so he decides comes back. However Bakura doesn't realize the `tiny' crush Malik has on him (Y. Marik/R, Malik/B)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
  
Dedicated to Malik no Aibou  
  
Yami Marik = Marik  
  
Hikari Marik = Malik  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Hikari Bakura = Ryou  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Completely Hopeless  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
"Iie.... Iie" I mumbled to myself holding the piece of paper to my chest "Doshite? Doshite Bakura.... why .. plea..se.. please tell me this Is a joke... Please tell me your coming back" I gotten no answer and sank on the floor crying to myself. "Everyone's dead... Everyone's gone.. I half whispered/sobbed to myself. Letting out a dry laugh I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom.  
  
"I have no reason to live.." I whispered to nobody in particular as I took out a beautiful ivory dagger. Slicing at my wrists teasingly I drew a faint red line. A bit of blood seeped out of my wound as I prepared to make a darker line when the dagger was knocked out of my hand. It landed on the floor with a dull clank as my attacked held my hands preventing me from moving.  
  
"So tell me what were you planning to do?" Marik whispered in my ears. "Nothing" I muttered holding back a blush at our closeness. "Are you sure?" Marik asked as he trailed his hand that some how got into my shirt Lightly over one of my nipples. "What-What are you doing" I stuttered barely able to suppress the moan.  
  
"Nothing" he answered back smirking at me. I felt something out and wet sucking slowly on my neck and realized Marik was touching me in a way Bakura would never allow and would kill him if he ever found out. "Onegai Marik-kun" I begged "let me go." Marik seemed to snap out of his daze and moved a foot away from me allowing me to finally breathe.  
  
"Gomen" Marik said carelessly running as hand through his hair. "Daijoubu" I replied nervously not trusting Marik at all. "Bakura told me to take you to our home" Marik replied mildly. That statement surprised me for a second but somehow I managed to reply "Why-Why did he leave?" Marik shrugged then added "I have no idea but I have to take you to my house since he almost killed me when I said no"  
  
"But-But.." I said trailing off slightly. Marik gave out a small sigh and looked through my cabinet and finding what he needed wrapped a wad of paper around my wrist. "C'mon let's go now" Marik ordered standing by the door. "Iie... Gomen but I can't... I-I don't want to.." I begged slightly.  
  
Marik looked at me weirdly then sighed reaching out his rod "Gomen but if you don't comply I'm just gonna have to force you" My eyes widened as I realized the situation was hopeless "You-you won't touch me will you?" I asked looking at him with increasing fear. Marik let out a low growl before strapping his rod on his belt again and nodded.  
  
Hesitantly I walked towards Marik and followed him to his house. Unfortunately for me I forgot that Marik never kept his promises and that you could say he had a "tiny" crush on me which brought Bakura back to me but for the better or worst?  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
'I wonder how long it has been ... Since Bakura left... maybe like.. 2 years?' I asked myself as memories of the day I found out Bakura was gone flooded back to me. 'I still remember the first day I went to the Ishtar's house..... It was a complete disaster ....and I mean it.....'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k ~ (The part when Marik saves Ryou and tells him to come with him....)  
  
"Okay Ryou ready to go?" Marik asked me as I came downstairs of my house. "Hai...." I answered hesitantly. "Good" he replied shortly before pushing me out the door and beckoning me on his motorcycle. "C'mon Ryou we don't have all day" Marik said impatiently as he pulled me on the motorcycle. "Yea-yea but-but what happens if I fall?" I squeaked pitifully as Marik revved up the engine.  
  
"You won't, now hold on to me" he ordered looking slightly annoyed. "Yea but-but I....- he cut me off saying "hold on tight." I squeaked again when his motorcycle started moving and grabbed on his waist holding on tightly. He chuckled slightly before driving at a high speed leaving me holding on his waist tightly, completely petrified.  
  
~ Ummm Some time passing ~  
  
"It's okay now Ryou-kun" Marik's low voice comforted me gently as he tried to pry me off his waist. I opened my eyes slowly realizing we stopped moving. "Ryou?" Marik said again peering at me with his beautiful purple eyes.  
  
"Did we stop mo-moving?" I barely whispered. "Hai" he replied trying to pry me off again. I opened both of my eyes and realized my arms and legs were both twined tightly around Marik's waist. I let go a little bit and realized I was gonna fall then tightened my grip. Marik let out a hopeless sigh then gently began tracing a finger around my inner thighs.  
  
I let out a muffled squeak and let go of Marik completely, falling into his arms. "M-Marik-kun ...." I whispered softly "You-You promised...." He shrugged casually and proceeded in wrapping his arms around me "It's your fault" he pointed out before kicking the door of his house open.  
  
Inside Malik was sitting on the sofa looking particularly bored and kinda ... sad? "Hey ... Yam- he stopped talking when he realized I was in his arms and smirked slightly. "So I see you finally got together" Malik said his smirk widening when he saw me blush slightly. "Malik baka stop it" Marik said in a bored tone.  
  
He pouted slightly before sinking back in his seat staring at the blank television. "Ryou will be living with us" Marik added in the same tone before placing me on the sofa next to Malik. He then took my bag and went upstairs leaving me with the not-so-insane-psycho-when-you-look-at-his- yami alone. "Umm .... gomen nasi..." I whispered softly lowering my head.  
  
"For what?" Malik replied in a surprised tone. "For-for.......... taking up your house........" I said shamefully. Surprisingly Malik laughed and hugged me "Nah it's okay, I don't mind company at all" he replied cheerfully. I heard a low growl and saw Marik at the stairway glaring at Malik, who pulled me closer enjoying the I-Will-Kill-You expression on Marik's face.  
  
"Malik..." Marik said in a calm tone "Let go... Of Ryou NOW." Malik chuckled and began trailing kisses on my neck slipping his hand under my shirt. I let out a breathless moan when Malik's hand began harassing on my nipples. "Onegai no" I said slightly blushing as I managed to grab his hand preventing it from slipping any further down.  
  
Malik gave a cute pout and jumped up slightly when he saw Marik with his millennium rod in his hand. "Malik ... Hikari ...." he said in a deadly tone "Come here..... Now.." Malik gave a muffled whimper when Marik changed his rod to a dagger and lunged at him.  
  
~ E*n*d F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'That day was particularly scary because Marik actually cut Malik and then I had to bandage him while both of then were trying to get down my pants...' I thought shivering at the memory.  
  
~ F*l*a*s*h*B*a*c*k ~  
  
"Malik..... you really shouldn't make Marik angry again.." I muttered examining the long and now purple looking line across Malik arm. "Aww but I couldn't resist" Malik said teasingly before sliding his uninjured hand down my pants. I blushed slightly and ignored him working on his bruise. "Malik..." A low voice growled warningly. Malik's hand slipped out as fast as it went in and looked innocently at Marik.  
  
"Ehee... sorry.... But this might be the only way to bring him back....." Malik protested as Marik wrapped his arms around me. "I don't care for now... as long as you don't touch what's mine.." Marik growled. Malik took his arm back from me and examined it. "Thanks" he whispered before leaving me with a sad look and bounded upstairs to his room.  
  
Marik sighed slowly and loosened his grip around me as I got up and tried to go upstairs to comfort Malik. "It's okay I'll go" Marik muttered before going upstairs too. "They're acting really weird.... and why are they... Touching me?" I asked myself before leaning on the table thinking of events.  
  
~ E*n*d F*l*a*s*h*B*a*c*k ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I still have no idea what's wrong with those two.. they've been acting like that for two years..." I muttered to myself. "Wrong with which two?" Malik asked suddenly popping up in front of me. I jumped slightly landing on my rear end. "Ryou Bakura" Mrs. Aki the nicest teacher in the world said scolding me slightly, looking at me with surprise.  
  
"Gomen nasi..." I muttered embarrassed that I made her yell at me. She merely nodded and waved her hand telling us to get back to work. Malik helped me up and I sat in my chair embarrassed when I felt circles being drawn around my inner thighs. "Malik.." I gasped slightly moaning. He flashed me a smirk and instead of stopping began sliding his hand closer and closer to my length.  
  
~ Bakura's (Yes it's Bakura in flesh and bone ^^) Point of View ~  
  
"THAT'S IT I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU ISHTAR'S" I yelled throughout my soul room. I appeared behind the sexy Egyptian in the classroom glaring at Ryou. Malik must have known that I was behind him because he said in his sexy little voice of his "Welcome back Bakura ... I wondered how long I had to hit on Ryou before you would appear."  
  
"Fuck off Ryou's my property" I snarled before slapping Malik and walking calmly out of the classroom planning on hurting Marik.... Badly.  
  
/ Bakura? / Ryou said timidly through the link  
  
// What? // I snapped through the link  
  
/ Gomen nasi.... please don't hurt Marik - kun/ Ryou pleaded  
  
// Hmpf little Hikari.... I won't be only hurting Marik .... I'll be torturing him and killing him.......... how dare he steal MY property when I'm AWAY // I raged sending all my anger through the link  
  
/ Gomen nasi....... it's my fault isn't it? It's my fault you left...... it's my fault Marik's gonna get hurt....... and it's my fault Malik's crying in my arms....... isn't it? / he said surprising me slightly.  
  
// Stop it........ we'll talk after school.......// with that I closed the link trying to stop the emotions of pain my hikari was sending me.  
  
I found myself in front of the Ishtar's home and without knocking entered the dark house. "Kisama (I think it means Bastard ^^ got it from one of my reviewers ^^) Show yourself now" I yelled eyeing the shadows with caution. The door closed by itself then a voice whispered "About time you appeared." "Go to Hell" I muttered before taking out my dagger.  
  
"I'm sure I would love that place" the voice purred before encircling his arms around me bringing me into a harsh and rough kiss....................................................................... . ..................................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TO  
  
BE  
  
CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: *is pissed off* hey everyone ^^ sorry my story got delete , I knew I should've put it rated R CUz some Fucker was to fucking sensitve and decided to be a bitch.. not that I'm angry ^^ hehe  
  
R/R plzz? Does anyone have the 5th chapter of this story?? 


	2. Angel, My angelic slut

Chapter 2: Angel . My angelic slut  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh ^^  
  
Dedicated to 123abc   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed I WUV YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLL  
  
(Too lazy to answer reviews ,  
  
(Malik's Talking Mentally to Marik)  
  
((Marik's Talking Mentally to Malik))  
  
/Ryou talking mentally to Bakura/  
  
//Bakura mentally talking to Ryou//  
  
`..Thoughts..'  
  
"...Talking .."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Completely Hopeless  
  
Malik's Point of View  
  
"aww fuck..I see Bakura's still as spunky as ever..." I muttered touching my bleeding cheek. "Malik! Diajoubu desu?" Ryou asked rushing towards me. "I'm fine.. but we better go home before Bakura murders Marik for hitting on you..." I said standing up ignoring the flow of blood dripping from my cheek. I noticed the shocked expression on Ryou's face and realized he never knew Marik was hitting on him How can anyone be so damn DENSE?!.  
  
"Whatever let's go" I muttered dragging Ryou to his feet and out of the school.  
  
(Bakura's Coming to kill you) I said through the link  
  
((Yea I know and he tastes so damn good)) Marik purred  
  
(Fuck you... I'm coming now so don't screw him)  
  
((Whatever))  
  
I closed the link and handed Ryou a helmet while strapping on my own. "Get on" I said climbing on the motorcycle and revved up the engine. Ryou hesitantly climbed on and when we began moving he squeaked softly then began to slowly relax.  
  
~ Bakura's Point of View ~  
  
I kicked the attacker in the stomach obviously knocking him to the floor. "Next time you fucking touch me you'll be losing your most important part of your body" I snapped turning on the lights to reveal Marik on the floor panting harshly. "I-I .. heh .. I guess you .. I guess you still have your touch" Marik said smiling weakly.  
  
"Shut up slut .. who the fuck said you could touch what I OWN?" I snapped kicking Marik in the stomach. "Who the fuck said I couldn't?!?" Marik snarled getting up. "I DID now stay away from Ryou" I growled irritably slipping a hand on my knife. "I can't.." Marik muttered slumping on the sofa completely surprising me.  
  
"What DO you MEAN?" I snapped again keeping a safe distance away from the insane assassin. "It's just that .. I - " Marik was cut off when the front door revealing Malik holding the cheek I slapped with Ryou standing innocently behind him.  
  
"Marik Diajoubu desu?" Malik said rushing over to his Yami. "Go Away" Marik snapped dangerously, glaring at Malik "We can't get them both you know." "I know.... but it was nice to dream at least.." Malik said sighing slightly. "What the fuck are you guys talking about?" I snapped irritably glaring at the Ishtar's. "Nothing.. Nothing... you guys can go back home you know." Malik said softly revealing his bleeding cheek to me when he began walking to upstairs to his room.  
  
//Go keep Marik company// I said through the link to Ryou  
  
/Ha-Hai../  
  
I ran upstairs intent on getting answers from Malik. Since the bathroom door was the only door closed I guessed Malik was in the Bathroom. "Malik open up I want answers NOW" I snapped banging on the door. Not hearing any sound in there I decided to open the door but instead found it locked. I growled and fished out a metal hook from my pocket and began picking the lock.  
  
When a satisfying click was heard from the door I opened the door to find Malik sitting on the floor with his head facing down his hair sprawled all around. A small sniff showed me that he was crying and the blood on the floor showed that his cheek was still bleeding. ` Damn...I never knew I slapped really hard.. Ahh welll' I thought absent mindly `He looks sexy like that...even I can`t deny that..' "Malik.... tell me what that was about" I snapped leaning down on the floor grabbing one of his shoulders.  
  
"Leave me alone" Malik choked out not bothering to wipe away the blood dripping off his cheek. "Oh yea? Give me a good reason? I need to find out what you Ishtar's are keeping from me" I pointed out.  
  
Malik stayed silent and sniffed slightly. I firmly set a finger under Malik's chin bringing him to eye level with me. Malik's eyes wandered and instead of answering me he stayed silent. I trailed a finger around his lips brushing his platinum hair back, and began licking up the blood that was running freely down his chin.  
  
Malik whimpered slightly and tried to pull back but my firm grip on his chin stopped him. When I was finished I licked the spare blood off my hand and harshly pressing my lips against his nibbling on his lip slightly. Successfully draw blood from him I lapped up whatever I could find and after a few minutes pulled away from Malik who was looking shocked at me. "See ya tomorrow MY slut and I better get answers" I whispered giving his cheek one last lick before exiting the room.  
  
~ Ryou's Point of View ~  
  
`What did Bakura mean by me keeping Marik company?' I thought bewildered. Shaking my head I walked over to Marik timidly. "Marik-kun?" I whispered softly. I squeaked slightly when I felt Marik lift me off my feet and place me on his lap. "Ryou.." he whispered his hand absent mindly stroking my hair. "Marik-kun Diajoubu desu?" I asked squirming under his grip over me. Surprisingly Marik released his grip and allowed me to kneel on his lap my face looking at his.  
  
"Marik?" I said quietly brushing Marik's hair from his face. Marik muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear and suddenly twined his arms around me. Marik kissed me harshly biting my lower lip making me automatically open my lips. He explored inside tasting me contently until Bakura cleared his throat gain both of our attention. "Have fun Marik" was all Bakura said smiling slightly before leaving the house.  
  
"Ummm should we check if Malik's alright?" I asked looking at Marik uncertainly trying to think of excuses for Marik to keep off of me. "Ah. okay" Marik said getting up still holding me in his arms. I stared at him for a second trying to see if he was just using me or did he really like me. "Don't expect to sleep alone for a long time" he muttered carrying me upstairs.  
  
~ Malik's Point of View ~  
  
I touched my cheek slightly and got up again unsteadily and locked the door. I stripped myself and got into the shower washing myself. But the only thing on my mind was... why the hell did Bakura kiss me? I heard a small knock on the door and figured it was Marik. "I'm fine" I called out continuing in washing myself. `What did Bakura mean by see you tomorrow? And since when was I his slut?' I thought closing my eyes letting the water run down my body.  
  
((Aww c'mon you allowed him to kiss you so you're his slut)) Marik's said through the link  
  
(Shut up) I replied blushing  
  
((Suit yourself but I'm going to sleep with Bakura's Hikari))  
  
(He's gonna kill you when he finds out)  
  
((No he told me to have a good time hehe))  
  
(Go to Hell) I responded closing the link  
  
I unconsciously touched my lips thinking about the kiss Bakura gave. "Maybe I do have a chance.." I muttered smiling slight "But ... what does he mean by see you tomorrow? .. don't I have school.. tomorrow? Wait.. He doesn't mean.. .  
  
~~~~~ Time Passing ~~~~~  
  
Marik's Point of View  
  
"Fine Suit yourself" I called out to Malik who was taking a shower but I don't think he heard me.... Probably day dreaming about Bakura again. "Well let's go to sleep" I whispered to Ryou who looked me in the eyes, searching my soul. After a while and some hesitation Ryou said "Alright.." I could tell that Bakura talked to Ryou through the link and did a good job of convincing Ryou. `Remind me to thank Bakura later on....' I thought kissing MY Ryou on the cheek affection ally  
  
I carried Ryou to my room occasionally nuzzling his neck. I settled on my bed contently hearing Ryou's little moans from my administrations. "Mar- Marik don't we-we need to change clot-clothes?" Ryou gasped out moaning as my hand slipped below his pants. I stared at him before smirking `Maybe he'll do a little strip tease for me" I thought laughing at the thought.  
  
"Okay Sure" I answered smiling sweetly at Ryou, letting him go. "I'll go to my room and get them" he mumbled cutely. "No just use one of mines" I said gesturing to the drawers. Ryou bit his lips and nodded, reaching out to my drawers he pulled out some random clothes (o,O). "Um.... can you not watch me while I'm eh.. dressing?" Ryou asked uncertainly. "Nope Want me to help though?" I replied happily, winking seductively. "Erm... No thank you" he muttered blushing 5 shades of red. I smirked and leaned on the bed ready for a good show.  
  
~ Ryou's Point of View ~  
  
`Oh great..." I thought looking at over at Marik who was already turned on. //Need Help Hikari?// Bakura said through the link.  
  
/ No thank you/ I replied back trying to ignore Marik's wandering eyes as I pulled off my shirt, revealing my smooth chest unmarred or damaged.  
  
//Hehe suit yourself// he said back howling with laughter when Marik slid on the floor staring at me.  
  
"Kami-sama help me' I thought as I pulled off the remaining of my clothes leaving me bare and naked. I was about to put on the shirt and boxers I pulled out from Marik's drawers when I heard a feral growl. Marik walked up to me smirking at me "I like you naked then with clothes" he purred suddenly capturing my lips suddenly in a bruising kiss. I moaned unconsciously and latched myself to Marik when his hands began making circles on my inner thighs. `Wait what am I doing?" I thought suddenly braking the kiss.  
  
I gasped when Marik threw me on the bed and climbed on me straddling my hips seductively. "No time to think now Ryou, do you want me or not?" he asked me trailing his talented fingers lightly down my length making me moan and writhe in pleasure. I was taken by surprise when Bakura suddenly decided to seize control from me.  
  
~ Marik's Point of View ~  
  
I gasped in surprise when my sweet Ryou changed to Yami Bakura. He suddenly flipped me on my back, smirking. "I don't think it's wise to take Ryou so soon ... He's not like anybody else you had a `relationship' with" Bakura purred seductively as he began removing my clothes. "It's more like fuck buddies" I muttered snorting at the word relationship. "Oh so your just gonna fuck Ryou then leave him?" Bakura asked sweetly removing my boxers in one quick fluid motion.  
  
"Maybe" I said shortly. "Maybe?" Bakura asked before laughing. "Look I only gave you permission to sleep with him nothing else, until I think he's ready" Bakura said suddenly his facial expressions hardening. "Fine" I snapped suddenly. "I want something in return though...." Bakura replied. "If it's Malik then you can have him .... But wait till he's ready too" I mimicked smirking at Bakura annoyed expression. "Whate- "Yami? Who are you talking to?" Malik said his face suddenly appearing in my room. I stole a glance back at Bakura and saw that Ryou was there looking dazed.  
  
"Uh... sorry if I interrupted something Ryou... Marik..." Malik said with a hint of amusement lingering in his voice as he shut the door. Ryou then looked at me and quickly climbed off of me blushing 10 shades of red. "Gomen ne..." he said softly trying to get up and get into some clothes. I quickly pulled him back into bed and draped one arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I like you better like this" I purred giving a Ryou a small kiss before pulling the satin blankets over both of our naked bodies. "Good night" I muttered looking down at Ryou in surprise when Ryou wrapped both of his legs around my waist both of our members touching, making me moan in agony. "Gomen ..... Marik-kun.... it's a bad habit..." Ryou said looking up at me innocently "I'll stop if you want.." I stared at Ryou then answered "No.... don't ever stop.."  
  
~ Malik's Point of View ~  
  
I laid down on my bed sighing softly. "Bakura.... why did you leave me again?" I mumbled softly looking out the window where the full moon shined brightly. `And what the hell did you mean by see you tomorrow? You really aren't gonna go to school... are you?' I thought as my eyelids drooped slightly, falling asleep.  
  
~ In the Morning ~ (Wondering how Malik's gonna get Marik up *thinking*)  
  
I cursed in Egyptian as the morning's sun flashed on my eyes making me withdraw into the darkness's comfort. `Wait.. Back it up..... darkness was NEVER a comfort' I thought now fully awake. Sighing softly I quit arguing with myself and got dressed.  
  
Quickly brushing my hair I realized I was already 5 minutes late for school. "SHIT" I yelled jumping out of my room into Marik's where Ryou and Marik were sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Ahh I don't wanna disturb them" I muttered hurrying out of the room and down to the kitchen. I quickly grabbed an apple, money, and keys. I rushed out of the house and ran the rest of the way to school  
  
~ 15 minutes later ~  
  
I burst into the classroom where the teacher was sitting at the desk reading a book. "M-M-Miss. Aki I'-I'm not late am i?" I said panting harshly. She looked up at me and gaped. "Malik are you okay..?" She asked staring at me like I was from another world. "Yea I'm fine" I snapped irritably "Am I late?" "No-no you're actually the earliest..." she replied horrified.  
  
I gaped at her "what IN the 7 FUCKING WORLDS?" I snarled "What time is it.?" "Only 7:30 you have 30 more minutes until school starts" she said calmly before going back to reading her stupid book, that I MUST burn today!. "Great" I mumbled, yawning and going out into the school yard.  
  
I sat on the bench and looked at the trees which were shedding their flowers' petals. "Beautiful isn't it?" a low voice whispered into my ears, making me shudder slightly. "Bakura?" I whispered turning around to see him in school uniform with a book bag hanging casually on his right shoulder. "The one and only" he whispered caressing my cheek. "Wh-What are you doing?" I asked surprised that Bakura could be so gentle. "Look at those trees... Aren't they beautiful" Bakura asked ignoring my question.  
  
"Hai" I mumbled purring when Bakura began tracing circles around my inner thighs. His hands skillfully slipped under my pants while I leaned on his chest giving out a small cry as Bakura bit my neck. "You're mine" he whisepered licking up the blood, as I let out a moan of pleasure when his hands lightly touched my length.  
  
The bell rang suddenly signaling us to go to class. "See you later kitten" Bakura said kissing my lips lightly before disappearing as fast as he appreared. My eyes snapped open as I traced my lips exactly where Bakura kissed them. "Is he Just.... Playing with me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Hiii ^^ please r/r FOR MEH DA GREAT ^^ BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA  
  
Malik: Hell... NO  
  
Authoress: *pouts*  
  
Ryou: ... R/r  
  
Malik: Aw.... You're against meh .. 


	3. hi!

Ohayo minna-san  
  
It's been quite a while .... Ima sorry,..... but this story is discontinued .......  
  
~ formerly Aurora of the Moon  
  
PS: ......... if yu have anything to say feel free to email me at DivineQueen7242@yahoo.com or talk to me on aim Darkaznqueen718  
  
Ja Ne minna-san , thanks for all of yur support ! I luv yu all 


End file.
